


Cuddles

by stormyteatime



Series: Cabin in the Mountains [1]
Category: sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: **Preface warning, this is shota, do with that what you will.**Sebastian plays while Ciel sleeps.
Relationships: SebaCiel
Series: Cabin in the Mountains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written something like this before and I caved and it was kinda fun. This is shota if you didn’t read the summary ;p Ciel is underage. This will be a series of one shots so if you like leave a comment or come bother me on my nsfw Twitter.

Cuddles 

Ciel gets sleepy fast when laying with Sebastian under the covers. All cuddled up next to him and his little hand reachin for something to hold, Sebastian quickly offers his. It’s a good thing the kid’s such a heavy sleeper. Sebastian gives a quick kiss to the boy’s forehead perhaps lingering a little too long as his other hand rubs all the right spots. He’s real pretty when he sleeps. Hair brushed to the side, pretty lashes lie above his cheeks, and that tiny pink mouth opened a slight bit. Just enough for Sebastian to maybe stick his fingers inside. 

He pushes that temptation to the side as another rears its head. Just a small kiss he places on his open mouth. Sebastian wonder’s what that tongue tastes like... 

Sebastian takes a moment to adjust himself before feeding that temptation. Ciel’s mouth’s too small, too tiny too young for his tongue. But Sebastian does it anyway. Sebastian still keeps holding his hand, feels the kid squeeze it softly as he kisses the corners of Ciel’s mouth. 

Sebastian’s cock throbs as he pulls away and Ciel takes a big gulp of air in. Sebastian freezes in the moment. Ciel stays asleep and stays close. Sebastian wonders what he would do if the kid wakes up. 

What’s this? 

What’s that? 

What are you doing?

Of course he can keep nothing from this precious boy. He knows Ciel will take everything Sebastian tells him word for word. Because that’s all the boy knows. Sebastian knows everything. It’s just him and Sebastian in this nice cabin in the mountains. Sebastian can only imagine how eager the boy would be to please him. To learn everything Sebastian had to tell him. 

Sit right here, in front of the man you only know as daddy, open that little mouth and flash those pretty eyes that will get you anything. 

Right then Sebastian cums thinking about it. Sebastian restrained himself thus far, but in the post high he can’t stop himself from pulling the covers off the boy and pulling his nightshirt up. Ciel didn’t stir, not even the slight breeze moved him. Sebastian still had hold of his one hand as the other rubbed up his tummy to his pretty pink nipples. 

There was a little noise that came from those pink lips and Sebastian’s hand drifted to the boys hips and thighs. Tracing a finger just above the pelvic bone and watched Ciel’s legs stir at the motion. Big hands softly pushed the boys legs apart. Steadying himself, rubbing the inner thighs to learn and gage his reactions. It was all so tiny in his hands still sticky with his own cum, Sebastian used his hand to carefully rub Ciel between his fingers. 

Sebastian watched the boy’s chest rise and fall. Soon Ciel had become hard and Ciel stirred a bit. Sebastian had the notion that he was creating a little wet dream for him as his hips rocked side to side, a little moan escaped from his mouth. Though he didn’t wake, Sebastian still wanted to make Ciel feel good. Maybe he will tell daddy what he dreamed later. Perhaps the dream didn’t have to be a dream. It wasn’t a dream. 

Ciel’s hand squeezed Sebastian’s as he panted, hips pushing upward and little cock getting all wet, Sebastian knew where it was coming to. And Ciel let out a big gasp, cumming yet still not waking. The boy’s small body looked completely spent just from a short 5 minutes of jerking him off. Sebastian covered him up like nothing happened. He gave the boy a kiss and waited for him to wake, wanting to hear about what he dreamed that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter.com/steamyteatime


End file.
